


Shortness of Breath

by POPLOCKANDROPDEAD



Series: leo writes dbh fics and cries [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not rly shippy just more...... concerned connor, Unhealthy chest binding, trans!gavin reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPLOCKANDROPDEAD/pseuds/POPLOCKANDROPDEAD
Summary: Connor notices that his colleague has been acting different lately, and he wants to know why.





	Shortness of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit hesitant to post this as it's kinda personal,, regardless, enjoy !

Connor noticed that Gavin was acting different lately. He'd been getting winded easily, even just from a mere jog down the hall. He also had a much more slumped posture, which was odd considering Gavin was usually doing his best to keep himself looking as little vulnerable as possible. Despite their differences, this worried the android. However, most attempts to ask the detective about it ended in Connor getting punched or flipped off.

Connor decided to approach Gavin’s desk. The male looked up, frowning seeing who it was. “The hell do you want?” Gavin asked in his usual hostile tone. “Detective, you’ve been acting different as of late, and I want to know what’s wrong.” Connor says in his usual friendly tone. Gavin rolled his eyes. “What’s it to you?” he grumbled. “I’m merely worried for your health, Detective. Now tell me, what’s wrong?” Connor practically demanded. Gavin narrowed his eyes a bit. “Fuck off, android. I’ve got work to do.”

Connor was examining Gavin as he hurled insults at the android, taking note of the amount of pressure and the temperature increase in his abdomen, and the heavy breaths he took in between long sentences. Connor tilted his head a bit. “Detective, have you sustained any injuries to your chest recently?” he asked, causing Gavin to stop his rambling. “Fuck no. I said, I’m _fine._ ”

Connor came to a realization and he pursed his lips a bit. For the months that he’d worked around the man, he never realized he was, well, not cis.

“Gavin… You’re…” he hesitated feeling Gavin’s glare. “Shut the _fuck_ up.” He spat. Connor nods in understanding. “I’ll keep this between us, but I want to make sure that you’re taking care of yourself properly. You’re using a proper binder, correct?” He asked, causing Gavin to tense up. “…No, too expensive.” He grumbled. Connor frowned, “Detective, you’re aware of the many health risk-““I don’t give a fuck. It’s a temporary fix, no big deal.” The detective said, crossing his arms with a huff. “Get the fuck out of here. Say a _word_ about any of this to anyone else and I’ll put a bullet in between your eyes.”

 

* * *

 

It’d been a couple of days since the conversation, and Connor had asked a few favors of Hank since then. Hank was confused when he said he needed a chest binder that was almost twice his measurements, but the android managed to convince him to let the topic go and do as he requested. Connor kept track of his internal clock intently, waiting for the shift to be over. When it was time, he got up, grabbing a package off of his desk and walking over to Gavin. “The fuck do you want now?” Gavin sighed. Connor held out the package to Gavin, the slightest smile on the android’s face. Gavin squinted a bit, snatching it from the android and opening it. He pulled out a black binder, and it was definitely NOT cheap. Gavin looked at it, around the quickly emptying room and back at the android.

“What the hell are you trying to gain from this??” He snapped, though his tone was much less threatening than usual. “Nothing, Detective. As I said, I’m just worried about how this may be affecting you.” Connor said in a cheerful tone. Gavin fell silent, looking around the room to make sure that the room was empty before getting out of his seat with a frown.

Connor was expecting to be shoved to the floor or punched in the face, but instead he was yanked down into a tight hug, which Connor eagerly reciprocated. “I don’t know what you’re trying to get from me, but thanks.” He said quietly, his voice muffled by the android’s jacket. After a moment Gavin pushed him away, his usual shit-eating grin returning on his face. “Y’know, you’re not that shitty. Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a piece of stupid plastic, though.”. Connor smiled, knowing that was the closest to a compliment he’d get from the detective, and quickly walked off.


End file.
